


No stairs

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Humor, So don't click if you haven't seen it, i warned you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Hulk hates stairs. Spoilers for Avengers: Endgame. So don't click if you haven't seen it.





	No stairs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just saw Avengers: Endgame and it was one of the best movies I have ever seen. WOW! I was laughing and crying and dropping my jaw and everything.
> 
> Again, this story spoils a scene of the movie so if you haven't seen it, press back right now! RIGHT NOW!

Stark Tower

The atmosphere was tense. It almost looked like there would be a fight between the Avengers and the SHIELD agents over Loki and the Tesseract. The fight would be more balanced than either side thought. Because while the Avengers would beat all the agents easily, a man like Alexander Pierce could outmaneuver them politically.

"He's coming with us. Odin can have what's left. Now I'm going to need that case, it's been S.H.I.E.L.D. property for over 70 years."

Pierce glared at Thor and Stark, wondering what they would say to that.

"Hand over the case, Stark." He commanded.

But Stark didn't. Out of patience, Pierce grabbed it, trying to snatch it from him. Stark struggled, not wanting to let Pierce have it. Loki watched the scene and shook his head in amusement.

"NO STAIRS!"

Everybody turned back in fear as an angry Hulk burst through the door, wrathful over the fact that Tony had made him use the stairs.

Pierce backed in fear as the agents raised their guns. One of them couldn't control his impulse and fired a shot. It hit Hulk and he roared angrily.

Before the agent could react, Hulk snatched the gun and crushed it into pieces.

"You will regret this, Mr. Stark." Pierce sneered as him and the agents backed off.

"Your agent fired first." Stark smirked, "Actually, you know what? We can build a case of physical assault right here.Your agent assaulted my friend first and he reacted strongly. "

Sneering angrily at his defeat, Pierce commanded, "Let's go."

And he walked out of the building as Thor and Stark smirked victoriously.

"NO STAIRS!"

**Author's Note:**

> The scene just had me wondering how this conversation originally would have gone.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I am still crying over Avengers: Endgame. Such a bittersweet victory. But considering what I went in expecting, I would be crying either way at its brilliance and the way it pulled on my heartstrings.
> 
> It was SOOO AMAZING!


End file.
